What They've Lost
by InternalRebellion
Summary: "I don't understand you, kid. Why me? Out of everyone you could've chosen, why me?" Eren turned away from the door, slowly approaching Levi. He gently lifted the man's chin, locking his gaze on Levi's angered eyes. Slowly he brought his lips down, only a few centimeters away from a kiss. "I need you, only you." A Riren Psych. Hospital AU. Rated M, because they're the best kind.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea that's been running around my head for a while. I finally managed to beat myself to putting it up here. **

**Do to the fact that Levi doesn't have a last name, I went ahead and gave him one. It'll pop up every now and again but real harm will be done. **

**Fair warning, this will get twisted. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. **

Levi pulled into his designated parking spot at exactly 8:05 a.m., he proceeded to grab his messenger bag as he gently closed the door to his car. Taking a moment to check his appearance in the glass window, he combed a hand through his smooth dark hair, adjusted his grey tie and smoothed out his black vest. Once he'd made sure his white button up remained spotless he began his brief walk to the hospital's staff entrance. Getting through security he made his way up two flights of stairs and down a long, windowless hallway. He scanned his ID card over the sensor over the door handle. Two beeps and a small flash of green light confirmed his authorization, opening the thick iron door.

"Dr. Levi Lumiére, D.O., age 30, received his license at age 20, he's been in practice for a decade _and _has a very high success rate with his patients. Says here he's fluent in five languages-English, French, Japanese, Spanish, and German. He's got more than outstanding work methods and ideals, he's very much a leader though his social skills aren't always the best, he's a Capricorn who enjoys long walks on the beach and cuddling after sex," Hanji smirked tossing the brown folder onto the large wooden table. The folder skid across the surface before stopping on the opposite end of the table where Erwin sat. "Don't really care for these details, Erwin. I'm just glad Zackly finally got rid of that dick Balto," Hanji leaned back in her seat.

"Funny, I thought you loved details," Erwin looked over the sprawled out paperwork, "Since you have an orgasm every time you're working."

"Only the ones I find. Everything else doesn't have the same appeal," she said through a smug smile. "Don't get me wrong, I'm _really_ looking forward to studying our new colleague up close and oh-so personal," she looked up at the row of monitors on the left side of the room, spotting a new face at the nurse's station, "Speak of the devil."

Erwin looked up at the screens just in time to see the new psychiatrist walking toward the break room. He turned to Hanji, giving her a stern glance, "Behave yourself, Zoe."

"Why of course, Dr. Smith! I'd never think of doing anything rash," she said in the sweetest voice she could produce.

Levi took a moment to breathe. This was his first day at the Garrison Psychiatric Hospital. He was new to this; the country, the city, the job. Sure he'd worked as a psychiatrist for years. He specialized in Child and Adolescent Psychiatry but this was all new to him, working at the teen ward at mental health facility instead of having kids come to weekly appointments of their own free will. Not these kids, it was a more common occurrence that they were sent here after attempting suicide or attacking another person. However, that wasn't what worried Levi. No, the kids he could handle; he wanted the challenge. What plagued his mind were his new coworkers. He didn't know much about them, other than the small summary posted on the hospital website.

Levi knocked on the door, waiting for a response. He didn't get one. Instead the door swung open. There only a foot away from Levi was a behemoth of man. Blonde, blue eyes, uncomfortably small eyebrows. He obviously took care of himself, his carved physique filling his clothes quite well. The man was attractive despite the eyebrows, Levi thought.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Lumiére, it's a pleasure. I'm Erwin Smith and that's...," Erwin stepped back, allowing Levi a better look at the room. Seated at what looked like a cheap, Ikea dining room table was a woman. Her hair was held in a high ponytail, with symmetrical bangs outlining her face. She wore sleek glasses, behind those a pair of devious brown eyes focused on Levi.

_She's analyzing me. Hm. _Levi fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"...Dr. Zoe Hanji." Erwin stretched out his hand. Levi just stared at it, he wasn't a fan of physical contact, especially this early in the day with someone he was just meeting. Levi thought back to some situations where he let his obsession with cleanliness get him into trouble. Taking a deep breathe, slowly he took Erwin's hand and shook it as quickly as humanly possible. "Yes, good morning. It's good to finally meet you both." Levi gave them what he thought was a slightly forced smile that ended up looking more like a restrained smirk.

Levi made it to the table before being captured in an inhumanly strong embrace from behind. "Welcome aboard, Levi! Here's to hoping you enjoy the job just as much as we do!" Hanji lifted Levi, his legs dangled as the woman shook him violently. Levi's eyes narrowed, twitching slightly as he tensed trying not to scream at this obnoxious, loud, idiotic woman.

_I already hate it here._

"Hanji, put him down, already. Sorry, she can be a bit..._energetic_," Erwin tilted his head slightly.

"Right," once Hanji set him down, Levi smoothed out his clothing, combed a hand through his hair and readjusted his tie. "I'd like to get to work as soon as possible, if you don't mind."

Erwin and Hanji exchanged cryptic looks before turning to Levi. Hanji cracked a questionable smile walking over to Levi, smacking his back in a friendly manner.

_The hell is her problem with personal space._

"So we," she said gesturing to the three of them, "are but the underlings of Dr. Zackly, he's the head Psych here. But let's save that for later." Hanji finally stepped away from the man, claiming a seat on the edge of the table. Levi made a mental note to never eat his lunch here.

"Zackly decided to give you some time to adjust, so you'll be taking over all the cases Balto had," Erwin walked over to the table gathering the folder with Levi's information.

"How does taking _all _the cases give me time to adjust?" Levi's tone was dry, giving off a feeling of boredom.

Hanji hopped off the table, "Balto was an idiot who didn't know the first about psychiatry, teenagers, or anything in general for that matter. No one could stand him, so most of the patients he was assigned to switched to me or Erwin." She said walking closer to Levi. "Except for a few of them who just didn't care either way."

"Didn't care?" Levi stepped back, trying to put as much distance between himself and that irritating woman.

"Most of them never even met Balto because they refuse to cooperate. So they couldn't care less which of us they were assigned to," Erwin added.

"I see," Levi said.

Hanji narrowed her eyes at him, "Hope you don't find that unnerving. Feel free to ask for our help whenever you like."

Levi flicked his eyes meeting her gaze, "I'm all for the challenge."

"Alright then. I gotta say I'm a bit jealous, you've got some interesting kids," Hanji said.

Erwin walked to the counter under the monitors, collecting a small stack of manilla folders and made his way back to his seat at the table. "Armin Arlert, diagnosis pending. Admitted two weeks ago by his grandfather after having a panic episode in which he threatened several of his classmates with a staple gun. Jean Kirstein, oppositional defiant disorder. Admitted a month ago by his parents, after a physical confrontation with his father. According to his parents that was a common occurrence in their household. Sasha Braus, bulimia. Admitted six weeks ago by her school after being found for the fourth time in bathroom vomiting; some fifteen bags of potato chip bags found in her possession along with a pencil she used to cause herself to gag. Annie Leonhardt, suspected conduct disorder. Admitted by the county juvenile correctional facility after she assaulted the janitor, two guards _and _her cell mate. Finally, Eren Jaeger, diagnosis pending. Admitted a week ago. He was placed here to be psychologically assessed for his upcoming trial," Erwin handed Levi each file one by one, as he summarized them.

"What is he on trial for?" Levi asked, sifting through the papers in Eren's file.

"The murder of Grisha Jaeger, his father."

Levi shot his gaze up to Erwin, "Doesn't the psychological assessment of an accused criminal take place in the correctional facility they're being held in?"

"Usually," Erwin said plainly.

"He called 911 and confessed. Just like that," Hanji snapped her fingers, "they sent a car down to make sure it wasn't some drunk idiot pulling a bad prank. They found Grisha Jaeger dead in the kitchen, twenty-three stab wounds in his chest. They said he was dead by the third stabbing, talk about overkill."

"Hanji," Erwin gave her another stern look.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Sheesh, can't have a little fun, can I?" She focused her gaze back on Levi, "_Anyway,_ they found Eren cradling his blacked out sister in his arms in the living room. They were both covered in blood. Report said that he knocked his sister out after she found the body and freaked," Hanji sighed. "Why can't I have a case this interesting? Hey, I'll trade ya!"

Levi glared at Hanji, irritation clear on his features. "That still doesn't explain why they've sent him here."

"We don't really know, either. Guess he's got a really good lawyer," Hanji shrugged.

"Alright, it's about time for wake up. We should get going. Dr. Lumi-"

Levi raised his hand, "Just Levi is fine."

Erwin nodded, "Levi, I'll show you to your office, and introduce you to the day staff." Levi gathered the files and followed Erwin out the door. Erwin led with large strides making his way to the primary nurse's station. Levi was then introduce to an array of people, most of which he paid no attention to. After introductions were in order Erwin provided Levi with a tour of the adolescent ward. Going from the girl's wing to the boy's to the second nurse's station. There Erwin swiped his ID card over a sensor like the one to the main entrance and two heavy, wooden doors came open. "This wing is reserved for patients with critical cases. This is where a few of your patients are."

"One being the Jaeger kid," Levi said absentmindedly.

"Along with Jean and Annie, yes," Erwin continued down the hall to the other set of heavy wooden doors at the end. He swiped his ID again this time punching in a code on the dial pad. The doors opened slowly, locking into place once they were completely apart. "They should be heading out for breakfast soon, might as well open the doors for them," Erwin added seeing Levi staring at the doors, "we've got a very structured system, the schedule will always be up on the board outside of the day room. Course you can call in the kids at any time in the day." They kept moving, stepping out of the critical wing back to the opening where the first nurse's station was. Erwin continued to another set of large wooden doors directly ahead of the previous doorway. "Looks like no one was on line of sight last night," he said swiping his card once more.

"Line of sight?"

"Ah, right you're new to the environment, don't know the lingo yet. Line of sight is when a patient is put under twenty-four hour observation for whatever reason. Kids on line of sight sleep in the day room and since there's no one in there, no one's on line of sight. First time in a while actually." Erwin pushed the doors to the walls, kicking the stoppers in place, "This is where the kids spend most of their day in groups, lunch, breakfast, class and other things."

Levi flinched but quickly composed himself, "So, this is a _multipurpose room?_ They do all those things in this _one _room?"

"Yes."

"How often is this room cleaned?" Levi asked taking a few steps back from the doorway.

"Once a day, why?" Erwin stepped out of the day room after flicking on the lights.

"Once a...," Levi felt nauseated, just the thought of all the filth lurking in there made his eye twitch. He shook his head slightly, the same disinterested expression still plastered to his face, "And my office is located where?"

"Over this way," Erwin walked past the nurse's station, towards the girl's wing. There were three doors evenly spaced out just before entering the wing. Erwin gestured to the door in the middle, "That'll be your office, I'm the one on the left and the one on the right ..." _It better not be four-eyes' office. _"...is a supply closet. Hanji's office is over by the guy's wing. Like she said, if you need anything feel free to ask. I'll leave you to it," Erwin gave Levi a confident smile before disappearing into his office.

Levi sighed, giving the place a once over, "This ought to be interesting."

.

.

.

Eren lay silently on his bed, staring out the window. He'd done this everyday since he got here. His sleep schedule wasn't the healthiest. He'd fall asleep incredibly late only to wake up an hour or two later. He didn't mind, though, watching the sunrise was better than having those nightmares. If it were up to him he'd never sleep again, but his body could careless about his wishes. Though seeing the little sleep he did get, maybe his body wasn't all that bad.

Eren didn't have a roommate; they said he was _'a danger to those around him'_ and that _'he should be monitored at all times.'_ And they did. They had him sleep in the day room for the past six days, but last night Petra, the charge nurse, told him he could sleep in his room if kept his good behavior up.

Eren liked Petra, she was one of the few people who didn't look at him with untrusting glares, talk shit about him when they thought he was out of earshot (he usually wasn't by the way), or treat him like scum in general. She was kind to him.

As he watched the sky Eren faintly picked up the sound of someone speaking outside.

"Wing...reserved...patients critical..."

_Dr. Smith? The hell is a doctor doing over here?_

His curiosity triggered, Eren moved to the door, placing his ear against it.

"This is where a few of your patients are." He heard Dr. Smith say.

"One being the Jaeger kid." This was another voice, one he hadn't heard before. The voice was male, it had a certain dominance to it, but was still very smooth. Eren found himself wanting to hear it again. He didn't; the only thing he picked up were light foot steps on the carpeted floor as they moved farther and farther away.

Eren walked back to his bed. Replaying the brief dialogue he'd heard, trying to keep that voice in his mind. His eyes widened once he processed what was said.

'This is where a few of your patients are.' Dr. Smith had said.

'One being the Jaeger kid.' The other said. Meaning that the owner of that voice-the voice Eren craved to hear-was the new psychiatrist. The new psychiatrist that just so happened to be assigned to his case. "Guess I'm finally starting my sessions, today," Eren bit his lip trying to contain the huge smile coming onto his face.

**And that is the first chapter. Thank you for taking some time to read this. Comment, review, you know the she-bang. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Dos, for ya.**

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. Sadly.**

After getting his hands on the staff's key to the supply closet, Levi smuggled a month's worth of hand sanitizer, disinfectant wipes, and Pledge cleaner into his office. It took him a good three hours to clean the office, spending an hour on the desk and office chair alone. He'd already decided to bring his own furniture (he'd even thought about bringing them in today but decided against it), but he still needed the office up to his standards for the day.

Levi took his time reviewing all his patient's files. He wanted to familiarize himself with them before talking to the kids. Sifting through them a thought surfaced in his mind _'__Most of them never even met Balto because they refuse to cooperate.' _Levi was more than aware of his 'strong' personality. It had caused quite a few problems in the past-granted he'd managed to better his self control. Still, he was conscious of it possibly making him clash with these kids. "These brats better start talking."

.

.

It had only taken Eren ten minutes to shower and dress himself. He threw on a faded White Stripes T-shirt and a pair of loose jeans (Mikasa had surprisingly dropped off some clothes, she'd even come to visit a couple of times. Given the situation, the visits were tense and extremely uncomfortable and they never said much but she'd come.); there was a rule against shoes in the ward, so it was socks or slippers. If you didn't have any the staff would gladly provide you with anti-slip socks (colors include: pale blue or old potato sack brown) that old people stock up on. Eren went with a pair of his own black ankle socks. _Thanks again, Mikasa._

As of yesterday there were fifteen kids total, nine guys and six girls. Waking up and having a new face or two around wasn't anything strange, though. Kids came and went all the time, the normal stay here was probably somewhere between one to two weeks. _If_ you were lucky.

Eren got along pretty well with most of the teenagers. When they'd asked why he'd gotten locked up, he told them. Withholding some details here and there, but they got the idea of why he was there. They were all really laid back about everything despite being in that forsaken hellhole, and after Eren had finished talking, they went ahead and introduced themselves stating their diagnosis and reason of being locked up. Once Eren had gotten some time he made a list of the information:

Ilse, panic disorder, parents threw her in because 'it became unmanageable'

Marco, major depressive disorder, swallowed a bottle of sleeping pills

Armin, none, attacked classmates with staple gun

Connie, ADHD, ran out of a moving car on the highway.

Bertholt, major depressive disorder, slit wrists

Sasha, bulimia, got caught in the act

Reiner, PTSD, went on rampage, almost through his coach into traffic

Sonny, ADHD/OCD, went after grandmother with an ax

Bean? (not sure what his name is), schizophrenia, could not understand reason

Annie, none, attacked four people

Mina, anorexia, worried mother dropped her off

Ymir, bipolar disorder/ROCD, kidnapped neighbor

Jean, oppositional defiant disorder, fight with dad and/or being a complete asshole

Hitch, ADHD/substance addiction/dissociative identity disorder, robbed a dollar store naked, while claiming to be the tooth fairy.

The morning had gone on like every other day: check-in, breakfast, morning group session, ten minute break, and now another group. Basically, it was another boring day. Eren found that time went by excruciatingly slow and whenever a staff member walked into a group, he'd be hoping they were there to call him into the doctor's office.

None of the other teens had seen the new doctor. Most of them hadn't realized there was a new doctor until Eren started asking questions. Curiosity started spreading amongst all of the patients but the hours went by and still no one was called into the new doctors office. To say the least, the anticipation was killing Eren.

Oluo (one of the day staff members) was in charge of the third group session that day. He'd been rambling about prescription drugs and 'why you shouldn't take them without consulting a doctor.' In other words, 'why you shouldn't steal you're grandpa's meds to get a cheap high.' Eren looked over the room, just as he expected no one was listening.

Sasha and Connie were sitting at the other side of the room, trying desperately to not burst into hysterical laughter. For what reason Eren wasn't sure but he could take a few guesses. Next to them Jean, he'd fallen asleep almost immediately, his head was currently resting on Marco's shoulder. Marco himself looked like he was about to doze off too. To their left was Mina, Ilse, and Annie. Ilse staring into space, Mina doodling in her journal while Annie just sat there, her signature look of boredom plastered on. Sonny was watching Hitch with a creeper-like intensity as she mimicked all of Oluo's actions. Reiner and Bertholt were having a serious discussion that Eren was to far to hear. Bean was busy humming to himself as he rocked back and forth, his knees to his chest. Ymir next to him, picked at one of the scabs on her wrist. Finally Armin, he was sitting next to Eren, giving the floor a blank stare.

Everyone who was still conscious turned to the door as it opened. Petra walked in, her silver clipboard in hand. She scanned the room, making sure everyone was accounted for. "Sorry Oluo," she said without looking away from her clipboard. "but Dr. Lumiére wants to see..." Eren immediately straightened up at the mention of the new name.

_Eren. Say Eren. _

"Jean,_" _Petra finished. Turning her head to find Jean, frowning when she saw he was asleep. "Marco."

The boy's head shot up. He blinked trying to shake away the drowsiness. "Y-yeah?"

"Can you wake him up," she said nodding towards Jean.

Marco lifted his shoulder. Jean's body slipped forward, his torso falling into Marco's lap. A bright red spreading across the freckled boys face as the other snuggled closer to his thigh. "Uh, J-Jean, w-wake up."

Annie rolled her eyes, snatching Mina's journal and smacking Jean in the face. He burst up, his hands holding onto Marco's left leg to keep his weight up. "The HELL!?" Jean looked around trying to find whoever had woken him up.

"Jean," Petra snapped Jean out of his enraged stupor, "The doctor wants to see you."

The room fell silent as everyone watched Jean, waiting for whatever smart-ass remark he'd say. The boy moved back into his own seat never breaking his gaze away from Petra's. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself at the last moment. Instead he stood and walked towards the door to the woman with the clipboard. No one said a word as they left the room.

"What just happened?" Armin asked aloud.

"I-I'm not sure," Eren answered him.

.

.

Much to Eren's displeasure, Jean didn't come back to the group session. After that everyone had been sent to their rooms for journaling purposes. After another agonizing forty-five minutes passed the teens were escorted to the gym. Eren noticed Jean's presence and fought the urge to walk over and interrogate him. The two weren't exactly fond of each other so Eren kept his distance. He was going to be called in eventually. He could wait a little while longer.

Eren walked out to the terrace looking for Armin, but the blonde was nowhere to be found. Instead he found Marco, Bertholt and Reiner throwing around a football. He walked over to Reiner; Armin and Reiner were roommates so he'd know something.

"Hey, Reiner, you know where Armin is?"

"Uh, yeah. He got called into the doctor's office," the taller boy said.

Eren nodded walking away, feeling a bit more anxious.

_I'll get called in soon. I'm probably next._

.

.

Lunch came around and Armin still wasn't back. Eren ate his lunch silently. He tried to get in on the conversation the others were having but his mind betrayed him. It replayed that voice again and again, causing Eren to day dream about the man who possed it.

_C'mon Armin! You hardly ever talk! What the hell are you doing? Telling him you're entire life story!_

Armin walked in shortly after, as if he'd heard Eren's message. He took a seat in front of Eren. Picking up his fork, leaned in turning to the rest of the group, "Annie, doctor wants to see you."

Eren watched as Annie looked over at Armin then down to her food. She blinked, and left the room.

Just as he was about to bombard Armin with questions, one of the male nurses' voice was heard from outside of the day room, "You gotta start cooperating if you ever wanna get out, Annie! Hey! You listening? An-" His voice was drowned out by the sound of a door slamming.

"Damn. Annie's definitely not taking any shit today," Hitch said slurping down her drink.

"Language Hitch," Gunther, another day staff member, walked in tapping Sasha on the shoulder, "c'mon you're next."

"Buh Om Emmn!" she said, her faced stuffed.

"What?"

"Omm EMMN!"

"She says she's eating," Connie clarified.

"You can understand that?" the man asked incredulously.

"You can't?" the boy smirked.

Gunther rolled his, "You can finish when you get back. Let's go."

"Uggghh! Fine," Sasha stuffed some bread rolls into her jacket pockets before running off.

.

.

Sasha didn't come back to finish her lunch. They were sent to their rooms for more journaling. Eren felt as if he were about to burst by this point.

_What on this freakin' planet could be taking them so freakin' long? I mean it's Sasha, she'd wanna get the hell out for more food! So why isn't she out yet?!_

Eren paced back in forth in his room. He'd waited long enough, right? So why the hell wasn't he called in yet! He pushed a hand through his hair, slowing his pace he came to a stop. Why was so he so riled up about this? Yesterday he was hoping the staff would forget about him and just let him stay in his room alone. He wanted to prolong his stay here. Sure it was a shit place to be in but it was a thousand times better than prison. So why was he so eager to get on with his treatment?

When he thought about it logically, it seemed like a stupid reason. Cooperating because he liked some guys voice. Some guy who hadn't even seen yet. The guy could be a complete mess for all Eren knew, but he still couldn't shake the feeling he got whenever he thought about that voice. What the hell was happening to him?

A knock at the door made Eren snap back to reality. Petra opened the door, clipboard in hand as always. She finished writing something down before speaking, "Hey, Eren. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine, just fine." The words came out rushed as Eren tried to compose himself.

Petra tilted her head slightly, "You sure? Something on your mind?"

Eren took a deep breathe, "No, It's fine, Petra. Really."

The woman stood silent for a moment, a curious look on her face, "Okay, but if you ever wanna talk-"

"I can talk to the staff, I know."

"Right. Well, let's go, then," she said stepping out of the doorway.

"Where?"

She turned towards him a faint smile on her lips, "Doctor wants to see you."

**Yups. I'm a scumbag, I know. Anyway I made Sonny and Bean human for future moments of Hanji's brilliance. Next chapter is purely Levi-Eren interaction. Trying to put that up ASAP. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So ASAP turned out to be longer than I expected, so I decided to upload a couple chapters this time around. Just in time for the premiere of the dub on Toonami! Still prefer the Japanese though. But anyways...**

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

Eren was gawking, to put it nicely. He had a pretty good idea of what he must look like to the outside world: wide eyes, tilted head, slightly parted lips. Almost like a deer caught in headlights only with a glint of awe clear in his eyes.

The doctor was by far _not_ what Eren had imagined. No, when he first heard that intoxicating voice Eren saw tanned skin that seemed to glow if you looked at just the right moment. He saw a lean, tall body with broad shoulders and godlike features. He saw iridescent eyes that shone with confidence and chocolatey locks that fell in all the right ways, urging Eren to tangle his fingers in them.

That was then, but now, now that image was shattered. The blow was devastating. Eren had envisioned a man straight out of his fantasies, a strong, rugged beautiful man. The man sitting before him though, was quite possibly the exact opposite. Unblemished ivory skin, fine raven hair, a sleek build and eyes a cold twilight gray outlined by long dark lashes. The man was nothing Eren had expected but yet, far more stunning than anything he could have ever imagined.

Eren watched as the psychiatrist's hand came to a gentle halt, placing his pen down on the desk surface. He straightened himself up in his chair, slowly fixing his eyes on a still awestruck Eren. The office fell into silence while both males took the other in.

The silence became agonizing to Eren. He'd waited all day to hear this man speak, he needed to hear him. So he took the initiative, "I-uh, I'm Eren...Eren Jaeger."

Silence.

The teen became a hundred times more nervous sitting there. He shifted in his seat but couldn't quite find a comfortable position so he took to scanning the office. His eyes looked everywhere but the man just a few feet away.

"I'm aware."

Eren shot his gaze back to the darkest eyes he'd ever seen, waiting for more bits of dialogue to pass through the others lips.

"It's good to meet y-"

"You can stop with the forced formalities. They won't do much good here," Levi said without showing a trace of emotion on his face.

Eren froze, mouth still open from the words that didn't make it out.

"I'm Dr. Lumiére, as you already know I'll be working with you from now on," he took a small pause before continuing, "I feel I should warn you, I prefer a much more _direct_ approach with my patients, do you understand?"

Slowly Eren nodded, not fully aware of what was happening.

Levi barely refrained from rolling his eyes. He sighed, "You cut the bullshit with me and I'll cut the bullshit with you. Got it?"

Eren straightened up at this, "Yes, sir."

"Relax, kid, this isn't the military. Just call me Doctor."

Shifting in his seat for the millionth time, the boy let out a nervous laugh, "Okay Doctor. Is that your sonic screwdriver?" he said motioning to Levi's pen.

Levi blinked. It had been a long day. He hadn't expected getting this much done on the first day. Honestly, he thought that he'd only see the two kids that were cooperating, take in what he'd learned, write a few notes and go to his apartment to wash up. Somehow, though, they'd gotten his warning from earlier and showed up-four of them anyway. Now here he was, the last meeting of the day.

He said nothing. As far as Eren knew he didn't have to. While his expression hadn't shifted, the simple act of doing nothing gave off volumes in threatening aura. Eren suddenly felt as if he were in an interrogation room waiting for some kind of unspeakable torture.

"What did I just say about the bullshit, Jaeger?" Levi stated flatly.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Eren muttered.

Levi leaned back into his chair, "Eren, Eren Jaeger. Do you know where you are?"

"Garrison psych."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"To be assessed...psychologically," Eren lowered his head, avoiding Levi's stare. Although he was well aware of his current situation, it still stung whenever he spoke a word about it aloud.

Levi hardened his stare, "And why are you being psychologically assessed?"

Eren clenched his jaw, "Why are you asking me something you already know? It's in the file, isn't it?"

"It's a simple enough question, kid, just answer it," Levi stated, growing a bit impatient.

Something flickered on in those sea green eyes, almost like a furnace being ignited but much more hypnotic. "Why? You already know why I'm here. What the hell do you expect to get from asking a stupid question like that?" Eren hissed, his body stiffening as he suppressed an outburst. "I've already been through this, with the cops, the people in the ER, the oth-"

"But you haven't been through it with me," Levi's voice was louder, more domineering but still had that sense of apathy that Eren quickly noted was the man's signature tone. "I know what the file says, but that's just it, it's just some inked up pieces of slaughtered trees. It has no importance to me," the man studied the boy's face," but you on the other hand, are a different story. It is _that_ story that I need to hear, not this half-assed scribbling."

It was as if the his brain had shut down, he couldn't form any sort of coherent sentences. His thoughts were bouncing around in his mind like a super ball. _Does he really mean that? _Eren stared at Levi incredulously. _No, no he doesn't! He just wants to get me to trust him and-and I, uh, I dunno...I. Maybe...he wants to figure me out? Dammit! Of course he wants to figure me out! It's his freakin' job! Fuck, pull it together! He isn't here to be your friend, he's here to sign off on your death warrant! _Eren had full resolve to remain silent. He'd keep his mouth shut for the rest of the session.

"Now then, why are you being psychologically assessed?"

"Because-" he froze. What the hell was he doing? What the hell was his body doing? Hadn't he just decided to keep quiet? Or was he already that far gone and imagining everything? If so was this really even happening? He looked up at the doctor, "Because I...," He didn't want to say it, he'd already said so many times before. Wait. _He had already said it so many times before_, and if his memory served he'd said it without hesitation. He had already given a detailed recount of that night to everyone and their grandmother. So why was this bothering him now?

The boy's eyes trailed back to the doctor before him, settling on the man's eyes. "I killed him. I killed my father," Eren enunciated the last four words, making his reason of being there more than clear.

Levi didn't say a word. In fact, he didn't react in any way.

Eren slumped back waiting for the million dollar question: "Why did you kill your father?"

It seemed as if the entire planet wanted an answer from him, but Eren always refused to answer.

He waited, but those words never came.

.

.

Neatly placing his keys in their designated spot, Levi made his way through the darkness of his loft style apartment. Making his way up the spiral staircase he began to unbutton his shirt.

His mind thinking of nothing but the long, much needed shower only a few moments away. Once he found a temperature setting to his liking, Levi fully undressed. Striping off each piece of clothing he then folding and placing them on the stool behind the door.

He kept a total of five identical wooden stools in his home; one in the kitchen, one in the living room, one for his bedroom closet, another for his bathroom and an extra stored away with his cleaning supplies. Levi preferred large, open spaces and high ceilings so as to not feel cluttered. Unfortunately, in places like his current apartment shelves were placed just a bit to high for his liking. Not being able to thoroughly clean was more than a nuisance so the stools became vital objects in Levi's home.

"Brat...," Levi stepped into the shower and shut the door behind him, "You're going to be one stubborn pain the ass, aren't you?"

'_Why? You already know why I'm here. What the hell do you expect to get from asking a stupid question like that?'_

"Struck a nerve, huh. Brat's so easy to read. That's your tell, Jaeger, those huge eyes of yours. They practically scream out what you're thinking..."

'_I killed him. I killed my father.'_

"What the hell did you get yourself into Jaeger?" He said taking in a deep breath, letting his mind clear out. He had plenty of time to think about his patients in the morning. He'd learned some years back that letting your work dominate your life only leads to unnecessary problems down the line. For now, he was just going to enjoy this night.

Levi let his muscles relax as water ran down his body. Droplets lazily dripping from the tips of soaked dark strands fell onto his shoulders. Tilting his head forward so his hair could fall to his face, Levi watched the droplets as they streaked from his chest to his abdomen. He repeated this process until finally his emotionless gaze settled on the area starting just above his pelvic bone to his left thigh, stopping three inches from his knee.

There, on that part of his body, smooth ivory skin became marred. Two long, jagged scars dephilled the otherwise perfect skin. Both thick enough to be mistaken for a gash from a bear attack. Scattered around those were smaller stab marks, all of which had a different tone to it. All this lay on what looked to be a canvas of poorly healed shredded skin.

There, in that area of his body, was the only memento Levi had of his mother.

.

.

.

**That's chapter 3. Hope you like it. **

**But seriously, what the hell did Funimation do to Levi's voice?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaannd, here's another one.**

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

"Here at Garrison, all patients are provided with three square meals of only the most nutritious foods. That way we can ensure that your loved one will sustain a healthy body while recuperating a healthy mind! Now here we see an array of only the best Garrison has to offer," Hitch said in an overexcited voice. She swept her arm above the day room table where most of the teen ward patients were examining their breakfast, "Let's have a closer look see, shall we!" She made her way to the edge of the table where Armin and Eren sat parallel to each other. "Let's see, looks like Armin is having two week old diarrhea while Eren went with the classic lard lover's, uh," She stabbed the heap on Eren's tray with her spork and brought it up to her face, "...bagel?"

"Food is food. Quit actin' like a brat and eat, Hitch," Reiner said as he placed his tray next to Bertholt.

"Oh! What's this? I think you got lucky today Rei-Rei," Hitch skipped over and snatched the burger off of Reiner's tray. "Look!" She slide off the top bun to expose a cratered, uneven disk of gray and purple meat with what looked like the shredded appendages of a rat dangling from the sides.

A wave of repulsed groans swept through the day room.

Reiner snatched his breakfast from Hitch, "Tch, it's not that bad."

Without hesitating, Connie sprung up from his seat, swiped the burger and walked it over to Sasha. He holds it in front of her face, "Hey Sasha, would you eat this?" Everyone stayed silent as they watched her inspect the meat. Narrowing her eyes, she raised an eyebrow before refocusing her attention on her overflowed cereal bowl, "Nope."

Turning back to Reiner with the smug look of victory splattered on his face, Connie flung the _burger_ into the nearest trash can.

Erwin made his way through the hall towards the break room, waving at any staff member he saw during the short walk. He stepped in only to be greeted with a crowd of his coworkers watching the monitors. He moved over to get a better angle of the screens himself. "What's happening?" He got no response. From what he could see the teenagers were all focused on whatever Hitch had in her hand. Erwin nudged Hanji, "What's happening?"

"Oh, yeah, mornin' Erwin," she said without peeling her eyes away from the screens.

Erwin knew better than trying to hold a conversation with Hanji when she was _working_; it was hazardous to his safety and the safety of all those around her. Still, he'd known her for so long that he knew just how to snap her out of her trans-albeit the risk was high, but still. Erwin leaned over until his face was a few inches away from Hanji's ear, "Bean broke into the kitchen _again_, he's throwing rotten slops at the staff _again_."

Hanji snapped around, "WHAT?! WHERE IS HE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" She bolted for the exit, "If I miss this again, I swear Erw-," Her words were cut off as the door shut behind her.

Taking a seat at the table, Erwin knocked on the surface to gather everyone else's attention. "Alright people, we've got a meeting to get through."

"Oh, sorry Dr. Smith, we came in and saw Dr. Hanji staring at the monitors and-"

Erwin cut off Petra's explanation, "It's fine, please take your seats and let's get started."

Every few days, a staff meeting took place in order to review progress (if any) with the patients. The meetings were composed of seven people: all three psychiatrists, the charge nurse (Petra), and three of the psych. nurses (Eld, Luke and Nanaba).

"Right then, now that everyone's settled can anyone tell me what was so interesting earlier?" asked Erwin.

"It's not important," Levi said crossing his arms.

"Hold on, where's Dr. Hanji?" Eld asked.

Erwin lifted his eyebrows, "No idea. So, Petra, what d'ya have for us?"

"Okay, there haven't been any serious incidents this week, most of the patients are keeping to their treatment plans as well as participating in all of the group-"

The door flung open, crashing against the wall hard enough the leave a dent. All but Erwin turned to see Hanji walk through the door, taking uncharacteristically slow steps to the table. She slid the chair next to her long time friend back, and sat never once looking at Erwin himself. She took in a quick breath, settled back in the chair and put on devious grin. "Sorry for the interruption Petra, just that I was told that something spectacular was taking place earlier but, uh, it turns out it wasn't true. You'd think I'd know better than to trust the word of a hit and run victim! Oh, Erwin, you still need a ride home, right?" Hanji asked in the most unsettlingly cheery tone as she glared at Erwin.

.

.

The meeting had been going on for a good hour and a half, all the while Levi's thoughts were split between what was being said, restocking on disinfectant wipes, and one of his new patients: the nuisance otherwise known as Eren Jaeger.

Sure it only been a few hours since his first encounter with the teen, but Levi had already picked up on something about the brat that just didn't sit well with him.

He couldn't pin point it, which was more than odd in Levi's case. He'd never had this issue before, not even as a novice all those years ago. So now that he was experiencing it this far in his career, well, he wasn't going to have any of that. Levi knew what he had to do to get the Jaeger brat talking; it was easy to figure that part out. The kid had unknowingly given Levi more than enough information yesterday. Eren Jaeger was guided, no, he was dominated by his chaotic emotions. Then there's that stubborn attitude.

None of this was new to Levi though. He specializes in Child and Adolescent Psychiatry for fucks sake. He'd dealt with countless, emotionally reckless, stubborn brats before and he'd keep dealing with them later on.

_Then why the hell is this one so..._

"Doctor...doctor?"

"Levi?"

Snapping out of his daze, Levi looked up to the stares of everyone else in the room.

Petra leaned in slightly, scanning Levi's face for any sign of, well, anything, "Doctor, is everything..."

"Yes, I was just caught up in my thoughts. What was it that you said?"

Petra glanced over at Erwin just as he answered for her, "Do you have anything to report about your patients, Dr. Lumiére?"

"Yes. I managed to speak to four of my patients, Annie Leonhardt being the exception, but giving her history I'd say it'll take at least a week for her to show at our sessions."

At this Hanji bounced up narrowing her eyes, "What makes you think she'll show?"

"I have my methods just as you have yours," Levi locked his seemingly dead eyes with Hanji's for a couple of moments, successfully making everyone else slightly nervous. Then he went on, "Arlert and Braus are cooperating fully; I'd say Braus' treatment will take two to four months to reach a state in which she can be sent home. As for Arlert, I am currently working on a diagnosis, though I suspect panic disorder and severe agoraphobia. Kirstein; he came to his first session but all he did was blurt out anything from passive-aggressive statements to full-on threats the entire time. He also showed signs of PTSD which I will look into in our next session. Lastly, I have yet to find a fitting diagnosis for Jaeger, however, I doubt that will remain the case for very long."

"Why is that?" Hanji and Petra asked simultaneously.

"Like I said before, you have your methods, I have mine."

.

.

The day went by surprisingly quickly for Eren. While he'd never admit to it, it was because of _that_ doctor. _His_ doctor. There hadn't been a single moment in the past 18 hours that Eren didn't have those cold eyes on his mind. That pissed him off more than anyone could ever know.

Eren was always getting ahead of himself; imagining what everything would be like so far ahead of time that most of the time the actual experience didn't live up to his expectations. Just like yesterday's meeting with Dr. Lumiére.

Another little known fact, Eren Jaeger was a huge romantic. He was well aware of this, but that didn't stop him from faking ignorance to the fact that he liked his new psychiatrist. He was-like plenty of times before-at war with himself. Part of him wanted nothing more to do with that asshole then the other part wanted to know every little detail about him.

With his mind full of conflicting rhetoric, the time flew by and now it was visiting hours. Being that Armin's grandfather always came to visit him, Eren spent those two hours gambling for juice boxes and granola bars with Ymir, Connie, Sasha, Hitch, Marco, and even Jean.

Fifteen minutes into their game Eren and Jean were in the middle of one of their pointless arguments while Marco tried to calm things down before it got physical. Marco's attempt failed and Jean burst from his chair, slammed his palms onto the table in preparation for the flood of profanity about to pour out of his mouth. Eren shot up ready to stand his ground but froze when he heard his name called out from behind him. The voice was soft but strong with a hints of irritation, tyranny and overbearing intent.

"Eren. What the hell are you doing?"

Taking a deep breath, Eren turned around slowly trying to clear his head of all negativity lest she pick up on it, "H-hey. Mikasa."


	5. Chapter 5

**And one more. **

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

Eight minutes and counting. The time Eren and his sister, Mikasa, spent in awkward silence. It was one of the most terrible situations he'd ever been in, beside the whole murdering his father thing, of course.

"You could've called, you know. That way I could've waited for you," Eren said looking at the ground.

"I...I didn't think I was going to come. That's why...I didn't call...," Mikasa copied Eren's example and kept her eyes on the floor.

They continued to sit in silence after that.

Meanwhile, Levi finished some paperwork and set out to track down Petra. It wasn't hard since she was always on the move; you could stand in one spot for no more than two minutes and the charge nurse would pass you by at least twelve times.

Levi spotted her writing on her clipboard just outside the day room. He made his way towards her and just when he was going to speak, "Can I help you with anything, Doctor?"

"Do you know if Jaeger has any visitors?"

Petra flicked her eyes to the right then back into place. Levi had seen her do this a couple times; her thinking face. "Mhm, his sister came to visit. Do you need me to call him for you?"

"No, but which room is he in?"

Eren paced from the window to the door waiting for Mikasa to finish in the bathroom. He knew she was just hiding to get away from the tension; it was justified. Hell, Eren was thinking to do the same except she beat him to it. She always did. She always found someway to dodge the subject. At first he didn't mind, he was fine with not talking about the enormous elephant in the room, but that could have only lasted so long, right?

It wasn't until that moment that everything finally sunk in. He didn't know how to explain it but seeing how he and Mikasa were acting now, it felt like he finally hit the pavement after falling off a skyscraper.

"Mikasa. Mikasa we need to talk," Eren moved to the bathroom curtain.

"Eren, I'm a little busy-"

Reaching forward without moving the curtain Eren pulled Mikasa out of the bathroom and sat her on the windowsill. "Look, we have to stop doing this, Mikasa!"

"Doing what? Everything's fine, Eren," she said shaking her arm lose from Eren's hold.

"THIS! This! The tense visits! The awkward moments, we're family, dammit! Why can't we act like family?!"

"Eren, y-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it Mikasa! Ju-Just _shut up_ for five-seconds and let me talk!"

Mikasa's eyes grew wide, Eren had never yelled at her. No matter what happened between them, Eren had never gotten angry with her. Remorse swept throughout her being. How had things gotten so fucked up? "E-Eren..."

"Just shut up already! God dammit, Mikasa! Why do you even come to visit if this is all you're goin' to do, huh? Just stay home if all you're going to do is sit there like an idiot!" Eren backed away and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. _Maybe I'm being too harsh on her... _He spun back around and put his hands on her shoulders, "We can't just avoid it forever, Mikasa," his voice was softer now, "we have to get this out of the way, okay. We _are_ going to get this out of the way, okay?" Eren waited for Mikasa to nod to continue, "Look at me...look at me," he cupped Mikasa's face in his hands, "_I_ killed _our_ father. That's why I'm here, waiting to get shipped to prison."

Mikasa tried to look away not wanting her beloved brother to see her cry. She hated crying, especially in front of Eren.

"I'll be going to prison soon, Mikasa. Things don't look good for me, we both know that. Mikasa, they...they are going to put me in death-"

"EREN, DON'T!", she wailed through sobs.

"Death row. They're going to condemn me as soon as I leave this place. Can't you see that these are probably the last moments we're going to be able to spend like this? Don't you see that?"

Mikasa looked into her brother's eyes. The eyes that were once her definition of joy and innocence, were now loosing their spark. They were fading. She had let them fade, "I-I should've...I could have stopped-"

"No. No, you couldn't have. You got that! Grisha was a monster! You hated him, I hated him, and he definitely hated us! I killed him...I don't regret it, any of it. D'ya know why?"

Her eyes were starting to feel bloated and heavy but they were nothing compared to the weight on her heart.

"D'ya know why?" Eren drew nearer to his sister. There faces were now only mere inches away from each other, "Because you're all I have. Mikasa...I love you."

There it was. Eren's smile, not the fakes she'd seen him give since that day. His beautiful, genuine smile. The smile she thought she would never see again. How could he do this to her? Get her to feel so low she could die only to turn everything around in the blink of an eye and overwhelm her with joy. She lost herself completely within that smile. Taking in a sudden breath, she shut her eyes and closed the distance between them.

Eren was paralyzed. What was this? What had just happened-no what was happening? He was in a psych hospital, in his room, with his sister and she was kissing him. He stopped breathing, finally managing to move as Mikasa was going to wrap her arms around his neck. Stumbling back, he almost tripped over his own feet as he scrambled for the door. He already had the knob in his hand when Mikasa swerved past him throwing herself against the door to stop him.

"Eren, please! Listen, I-I-I couldn't take it anymore! This could be the last time we have together and-and I love you! I love you more than anything-more than my life! No, Eren you are my life! I don't want to lose you! Just let me be with you! Let me stay with you! I need you," Mikasa placed her hand on Eren's chest, "all of you..." With one hard shove Mikasa knocked her brother down to the floor, straddling his waist before he got the chance to run. Her hands began to hastily feel Eren's body as she moved to suck on his neck.

Panic overtook all of Eren, he wanted to shove her off and run but his brain wasn't functioning. Then he remembered something he'd heard at a women's self defense class. "F...fuh-fuh...fire. Fire. Fire! Fire!"

Eavesdropping was nowhere near the worst thing Levi had ever done. Sure it was frowned upon, but eight out of ten times it ended up working in his favor. Usually he'd happen to come upon a conversation meant for certain ears only, he'd stay for a bit if he was interested (which was not very often) and leave. He never snooped on a patient before, he had neither the need or desire to. He'd come to talk to the brat's sister as a recon mission but once he reached the room he got the feeling that he should wait for a while.

Now it was more than clear that he had made a good call.

He was leaning against the wall looking out of the window while attentively following the loud conversation inside the room. Then things got quiet. Levi more than anyone knew that quiet was never good. He walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob. That's when he heard him.

Without hesitating Levi swung open the door. His eyes immediately focused on the Jaeger siblings laying on the floor a few feet away.

**That's it for right now, I'll update soon this time. I swear.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright I had initially thought this would be about 10 chapters, but thinking about it I have no clue how long this will be. **

**I do feel like some chapters were rushed, sorry. I'm still working through the kinks and this is my first fanfic. Overall I feel pretty good about this. **

**Lastly, thank you for your input, it really helps me out alot!**

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

First, everything surrounding you becomes both slowed and distorted. Second, all sound warps in volume, going from earsplitting shrills to the hollowed noise you hear after an explosion. Third, your body temperature spikes and the sweat starts to accumulate at an inhuman pace. Finally, your heart rate speeds up but you feel as though it's slowing with each agonizing pump.

Four. Only four times had Eren ever had the misfortune to experience this horrible process. The situation at hand included, actually the current situation being the worst of all four episodes.

The room blackened behind his eyelids, Eren squirmed beneath Mikasa's weight trying desperately to grasp his fleeting strength. His ears still ringing with the sound of his calls to anyone who'd hear them.

The feeling of a sudden gust of air only made him shut his eyes more tightly. Then came the sound of something crashing against the wall followed by almost inaudible footsteps on the tiled floor. Silence swept over the room for a millisecond before Eren heard his sister's threatening protests as she was removed from above him.

Still, Eren refused to open his eyes. More footsteps made there way down the hall.

"We heard a loud crash, what happened?" said a male voice.

Eren remained motionless on the ground, eyes shut, hoping that if he did so no one would notice he was there and leave without speaking to him. He flinched slightly when the most enticing sound he'd ever heard reached his ears.

"Jaeger."

Eren held his breath.

"Jaeger, don't tell me you croaked that easily."

A hand took hold of Eren's chin and moved it slightly to the left. Then came Mikasa's yelling, "Don't touch him! You can't touch him! Let go! Let go of me! Don't touch him!" Staff members tried reasoning with her but her yelling continued as she squirmed in their grasp.

Releasing his breathe he opened his eyes only to stop his breathing again. Hovering mere inches away was his doctor. Cold eyes narrowed while analyzing his features.

"He lives," Levi moved onto his knees before standing, "and here I had already ordered the hearse."

Sitting up, Eren turned to the door where MIkasa was being restrained by Mike, Gunther and Eld. Behind them was Petra and Hanji (Hanji watching the event unfold with intense attentiveness) trying to keep the group of teenaged spectators at bay.

"Eren-Eren! Tell them! Tell them that they can't take me away-tell them that you need me! Eren! I'm the only one that can help you! Eren!"

A feeling of suffocation filled the room as Mikasa's cries mixed with the voices of the staff and the murmurs of the other patients. The noise level kept rising, Eren wanted desperately to disappear. Anything, he thought, he'd give anything to disappear.

A few feet away, Mikasa managed to free one of her arms. Immediately she swung it, uppercutting Eld making him stumble and fall. She used the cleared space to swing her leg up high, successfully kicking Gunther into the door frame. Quickly she retracted her leg, the sole of her boot rebounding off the floor, sending her knee straight into Mike's stomach. Once all three had lost their grip she lunged toward Eren.

Having seen her attack, Eren made to push himself away from Mikasa but before he could do so an arm shot up. The timing was perfect. Mikasa was about drop to the floor when the arm met her ribcage. Her momentum knocking all the air out of her body as she clothes-lined.

In the hall, the group of teenagers let out pained noises, some letting their jaws drop while others flinched as if they'd been hit. "_Damn!" _someone cried out.

Reeling in his arm, Levi flicked his head towards the door, "Shouldn't you be in group?" he asked dryly. This snapping Petra out of her comatose state. She began to push the crowd (which now consisted of more than just patients) out of the critical wing's hallway. Pushing past the crowd, Erwin went to help the three men on the ground. "Hanji, what happened?"

Ignoring the question, she walked over to Mikasa, bending at the waist so her head was a few feet above the others, "What a powerhouse you turned out to be, huh?" Without straightening up she twisted her body to look out of the room at Erwin. "Can we keep her?"

Erwin responded by shooting Hanji a strict look.

"But, _Erwin_! Look at her."

"Hanji," he said sternly.

"Fine," Hanji sighed, "but you owe me." Reaching down she grabbed Mikasa's arm and pulled roughly, propping her up. Another tug and she had the winded girl on her feet. She placed Mikasa's arm around her shoulders and snaked an arm around her waist for leverage. "I doubt you can speak, so just blink, okay? Now, on a scale of one to ten, how hard did you hit the floor? Actually, no, how hard was the impact of running into-no, better yet, how bad is the pain you're feeling now?"

Watching Hanji drag his sister away let Eren relax a bit. Once they were out of sight, he switched to the three injured staff members as they spoke to Erwin. They didn't look to have any serious injuries, that allowed him to finally drop his guard as the doctor stepped into Eren's line of sight. Levi motioned for the men to leave, "I've got it from here."

Erwin nodded and guided the others down the hall.

.

.

.

_I've never really thought about it much before. I just always assumed I'd go to school then college and find a job somewhere that wouldn't make me regret my life choices. I didn't think I needed to stress the details so much-and yes, I know how naive that sounds. Even more naive is the fact that most of my life I've been waiting. For what exactly? I don't really know. I just felt as though something was coming, I don't know when, why or how but it was going to happen. _

_I expected some epic task that would lead to the revelation of who I am. After that, all else would just come to me. I see what that was now. _

_The life I took for granted, my life, it slipped out of my reach. I let it slip. Despite everything, I got exactly what I wanted. An epic task; the slaughter of my own flesh and blood. That would lead to the revelation of who I am; a troubled kid who preferred not to stay grounded to reality, determined to accomplish a dream. Who finally gave in and successfully destroyed any trace of a family he had. After that, all else would come to me. I'll be spending the rest of my days in a cell, counting down the days to my execution. _

_My name is Eren Jaeger. I am fifteen. I have no future. I have no regrets. _

_._

_._

_._

Two hours passed since Mikasa Jaeger was escorted out of the hospital and the brat had yet to utter a single sound. He hadn't even gotten up from the floor, just repositioned himself to sit back against the wall with his knees tucked to his chest.

Levi on the other hand had done plenty of moving. He'd slowly paced back in forth always keeping an eye on the kid. Sure he had plenty of questions, but he knew better than to set off fireworks at a gas station. After a while he took a seat on the unused bed and faced toward the window but keeping his attention on his peripheral vision.

Eren had plastered his eyes on the barren wall across the room. He really couldn't care less if the doctor would speak up or not but he was curious why he hadn't done so yet._ Why doesn't he just leave already? _

Finally having grown tired of the other presence in his room, Eren sighed and stretched out his legs as he spoke, "What time is it?"

Levi replied turning his head, "8:42."

"Shouldn't you be packing up by now?"

Levi huffed and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, "Kicking me out?"

"Didn't say that," Eren said eyes still on the wall.

"That is what you want right? To be left alone."

"What gave you that impression?" snorted Eren, finally looking Levi in the eye.

"You know, Jaeger, you give off a lot more than you think...but I'll level with you." Brushing his pants off he stood,"I'm leaving."

A snicker escaped his lips as Eren relished in his victory.

"Petra will come by with the paperwork," he added heading to the door.

Eren snapped his head up,"Wait, what paperwork?"

"The papers for your transfer."

"Transfer?"

Levi tilted his head slightly, locking eyes with Eren,"Your transfer to the Shinganshina Penitentiary."

All color drained from Eren's face,"Shi-Shiganshina?" He rose from the floor,"You can't send me to Shinganshina until I've been evaluated!"

"I already told you, you give off a lot more than you think," the doctor stated in a tone that matched the bored look on his face.

"That's bullshit! There's no way you could've figured anything out in such a short time!"

Levi ignored the statement and reached for the door handle stopping once he felt his other arm captured. He shot a his patient a glare that would've sent even the most valiant of men running for the hills. Eren stepped back a bit but made sure not to let go of Levi's arm.

"Let go."

After a moment, Eren composed himself and shortened the distance, slowly trailing his eyes down to Levi's. Then, in the most threatening voice he could muster he said,"You aren't sending me anywhere, got that? Or can you not here me from down there?"

A sharp pain shot up Eren's arm from his wrist. His legs throbbed as they gave in beneath him. His face met the floor before his mind could process what had happened. Behind him, Levi had the brunette's arm twisted behind his back while pressing down on Eren's spine with his knee.

"Look brat, I wasn't going to transfer you, but since you went ahead and proved me right you might as well start packing now. You should've gone with the first choice."

Eren squirmed beneath him. He couldn't help but think how old this had gotten. How many times was someone going to pin him to the ground today? "The hell are you talking about? You didn't give me any choices!"

Levi rolled his eyes, "When you grabbed my arm, your first thought was to let go and sulk. Instead, you gave into the trigger." He took the kid's confused stare as a queue to continue, "Jaeger, you are the very definition of impulsive. Now top that off with the stubbornness of mule, the confidence of a raging alcoholic, the territoriality of an angered wolf and the emotional instability of a bipolar pregnant woman. You get a loaded gun, or in this case, a kid who is more than capable of killing."

Eren's grip loosened around Levi's arm, "You don't know. How can you..."

"You gave the cops a full report of that night but you left out the motive, that made me suspicious. Then I met you, I was doubtful at first, but once I realized what an open book you are it was easy to figure out." Levi tugged his arm loose, "Tell me if I get any of the details wrong. You had an ideal childhood: loving parents, _caring_ older sister and a loyal family pet-a dog of course. Then your mother dies say...six, seven years ago."

Eren's eyes widened, how could he know that?

"Your father spirals into a depression that leads to alcoholism; it's probably the same time your sister started down the incest route, though I wouldn't be surprised if it happened earlier. Daddy's drinking becomes a daily routine, soon enough he starts to loathe his children-most likely because you two brought back torturous memories of his beloved wife-and the abuse starts. The years only add to Grisha Jaeger's hate, until finally he sees you as nothing more than dirt to stomp on. But years of physical abuse wouldn't do it, no, you'd need something more...oh, I see. Daddy started to get a little too friendly with his daughter," Levi narrowed his eyes, watching Eren as his body started to tremble. "You would never let her get hurt; she was all you had left. You didn't know, did you? If you'd known you would've intervened and that would lead to one or two fist fights. She kept it from you. She didn't want to see her brother in any kind of pain, so she stayed quiet. But things can only stay hidden for so long, you finally caught him. You confronted him and he through the truth in your face, adding insult to injury. That was it. That was the trigger. That's why you killed your father."

Eren bit his lip in a failed attempt to release some of the pent up emotion. His eyes watered and a tear made it's way down his cheek, "So that's it then? You got it all figured out. Now all you have to do is sign some papers and off I go! Putting the cold-blooded bastard in a cell for the rest of his life that was your job after all!"

"Idiot, use your head for once."

Eren tightened his balled up fists, preparing to swing at any moment.

"I said you were impulsive, naive, stubborn, unstable," Levi said flatly.

"You called me a cold-blooded murderer!"

"Tch, if memory serves, you've called yourself a murderer plenty of times already. Besides, I didn't say you were cold-blooded. You're anything but, and I never called you a murderer."

It was as if his whole body had gone numb. Eren's anger had completely vanished, an incredulous stupor taking it's place. "But."

Levi crossed his arms, "Given the circumstances, you'll avoid the death sentence. I'd say twenty years at most. Ten to fifteen if your lawyer can really work the 'loving brother saving his sister' angle. With good behavior you'll probably get out sooner." He softened his gaze. The change was so slight that if Eren weren't already focused on those grey eyes he would've never noticed. He held his gaze for a moment before grabbing the door handle again. "You killed your father, but you are not a murderer. Not in my book at least." He took his leave without saying another word.

Exiting the critical wing, Levi walked over to the nurse's station.

Eren stood, staring at the door in disbelief. His mind replaying the doctor's parting words.

Slowly he began to laugh. He managed to keep his voice low by covering his mouth. He spun around, feeling light as ever. Giggling like a small child he went over to the window. Looking out into the night, he thought about his future. About what it had in store for him. A smile crept onto his face, "I have no future...I have no regrets."

**And I'm back. Wanna thank you guys for sticking with the story and the advice again. Hopefully, I won't be away from a computer for too long because I really am enjoying writting this! I can't wait for you guys to read what is coming up! I'll leave you for now. Don't forget to stop by and leave a review!**

.

.

.

**One last thing, I've wanted to write some one-shots on the side but I also wanna branch out into another pairing or series. So if you guys have any thoughts on that I'd love your to hear your ideas. Thank you!**


End file.
